Loving My Enemy
by sk8rGURL
Summary: Hermione meets an awesome guy at the Hogwarts masked ball. Draco meets an awesome girl there too. But who ever thought it would be each other? Will they learn to love the enemy Rated PG13
1. Prepration

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling

Cinderella and… Draco?

Chapter one Preparation

Hermione was so happy to see that her hair had tamed for the ball, that night. She had spent hours shopping for the right frizz remover. She found that Sexy Silky Hair Frizz Eliminator worked well with a hair straightening charm she learned from Professor Flitwick. All she had to do was wash her hair, and then dry it a little with a towel, then put some Sexy Silky Hair Frizz Eliminator in the tumble weed she was not proud to call her hair. Then she would have to blow dry her hair. Once that was done, she straightened her hair with the charm she learned, and viola! Hermione stared at her reflection. Her hair looked like it belonged to a model, shiny silky, and Sexy! "Oh my gosh!!" Hermione said to her self. After spending ten minutes in front of the mirror admiring her hair, she went to put on her dress.

This was the first masked ball at Hogwarts. Hermione zipped up the back of her dress, and looked in her full-length mirror. Being head Girl, she got the luxury of not having to share a full-length mirror with the other Gryffindor Girls. Hermione gazed at her reflection. She was absolutely gorgeous! Her Dress was the style Hillary Duff wore in a Cinderella Story. Hermione saw the movie, didn't like it, but loved the dress. When the school was told about the masked ball, she rushed to Hogsmeade to find something similar.

As Hermione finished putting on her make up, she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Hermione called. "It's Harry. How- OOWW!!! Oi! Ron! What was that for?" "You aren't the only one here Harry," Ron complained. Hermione giggled. "Stop arguing! I'll be out in a minute!" _Gosh_, Hermione thought"Hermione! Come ON!! We're gonna be late!" "Stop whining Ron I'm coming!" Hermione slipped on a mask and crown, grabbed the skirt of her dress and ran to the door. "Thank Good…" Ron trailed off when Hermione opened the door. Hermione started to crack up when she saw her two best friends staring at her. "What?" she finally asked. Harry stepped up to the plate seeing that Ron was incapable of speaking at the moment. " You look, umm…. You look, really, pretty- oowww!! Ron! STOP DOING THAT!!!!!!" Hermione rolled her eyes as she watched Ron punch Harry in the stomach. "She doesn't look that pretty! She looks ugly," Ron said teasingly. Hermione elbowed Ron, and kept walking


	2. The Ball

**Chapter Two**

**The Ball**

Hermione thought about the ball, as they walked to the Great Hall. Because every one was wearing a mask, she wouldn't recognize anyone. She hoped no one would recognize her. "Harry, do you think anyone will recognize me?" Asked hermione. "Heck no. With your hair so straight and frizz free, they'll think you a exchange student," answered Harry. " What are you guys suppose to be anyway?" Hermione inquired. "Yeah, Harry what are we?" Ron asked with a completely confused look on his face. Harry rolled his eyes at Ron and said, " We are the guys from the Matrix. Couldn't you tell? We had to do a hair dye spell on Ron so no one would be able to recognize him." "Yeah, and Harry put cover up on his scar," added Ron with a lot of excitement in his voice. "O.K. I want you guys to remind me to leave before it's over. I have to finish some homework." " O.K. don't worry about it," Harry assured her. When the finally reached the Great Hall, Hermione got butterflies. She was so nervous. Professor Flitwick was letting students in one at a time, so no one could recognize them because of whom they came in with. When it was finally Hermione's turn to walk through the door, she took deep breaths and walked through the entrance as the Professor opened it. Hermione could see that there were at least three hundred students in the Great Hall already.

When she had a second to settle down, she looked around the Great Hall. It was beautiful. There were crystal snowflakes and there were small Christmas tree's in one of the corners that was for decoration, but also seemed to serve the purpose as a make out spot, for those who came with dates. Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder and looked around to find her best friends. She was happy to see them, even though they looked ridiculous. " Hey guys. Doesn't it look great?" Hermione asked referring to the Great Hall. Ron answered before Harry could, " Yeah it looks better then it ever has! Oh look! Food!!" and with that Ron ran off to the refreshment table. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes. "You wouldn't mind if I went to find Ginny would you?" Harry asked blushing a little. "No not at all! I'll just mingle with the people I think are my friends. I can't tell with all the masks, but I'll try!" Hermione said with a grin. "Thanks a lot Hermione!"

As Harry went to find Ginny, Hermione scanned the Great Hall. She saw a few people she recognized, but not many. She saw a good size group of people dancing in the middle of the hall, she saw Pansy Parkasin, and her cronies dressed as the ugliest fairies she had ever seen. They were wearing purple tights with light pink fish nets, and they were all wearing purple leotards, light pink wings, mask, purple ballet shoes, and were wearing way to much eyeliner, glitter, and mascara. She laughed at them for strutting around the Great Hall like they owned it. "Can I ask what you are laughing at?" Hermione turned around to see a student dressed as Prince Charming standing behind her. "Oh I was just laughing at someone I know." Replied a pink-faced Hermione.

Something about him seemed familiar. _Who is this? I swear I know him from somewhere. _"Want to dance?" Asked the stranger. " Umm…sure," replied Hermione. "So… would you like to introduce yourself? I recognize you but I can't figure out who you are," Hermione asked. "If I told you, that would indulge the purpose of a masked ball, wouldn't it." _Oh my goodness!! Who is he? He kind of looks like Malfoy. Uhg! That would be so gross if he was. But he's so much nicer than malfoy though, so it can't be him. If only he would take off his mask. He dances really well!_

_Who is she? She's so beautiful. I don't think I've ever seen her before. But I'm Draco Malfoy! I should know who she is. I know every one worth knowing! I wish she would take off her mask. I should remember those eyes. They're so beautiful. _Hermione started turning pink when she noticed him staring into her eyes. She decided to make the best of not knowing who he was, and start a conversation to break the silence. "So…what's your favorite class?" _Oh great. Leave it to me to talk about school. _"Potions." "What?" "My favorite class is potions. What's yours?" "Transfiguration." "What's your costume?" Asked the stranger. "Oh, I suppose its Cinderella. Instead of a Christmas masked ball, it seems like it's for Halloween," commented Hermione. "Yeah. I agree." " This is the last dance folks so if you haven't danced yet, thing is your last chance." Hermione was startled by the loud voice of the DJ. Had they really been dancing that long? Hermione remembered that she wanted to finish her Arithmancy homework. She wanted to finish it before the ball, but she was so excited, she couldn't concentrate. "Uh…I gotta go." "What? The ball's almost over cant you wait till the last song ends?" Uh, I cant I have to finish something!" With that she broke free of the strangers arms. The arms with which she had danced with all night.

Draco watched as his mystery "Cinderella" ran off toward the exit. "Draco," Draco turned around to see the one person he didn't want to see at the moment. "Draco? Is that you? I can't tell who every one is because they're all wearing masks. Are you Draco?" Draco didn't feel like entertaining Pansy at the moment. "For you baby, I could be." Draco said in a weird voice, hoping she would go away. "EEWW!!! GROSS, YOU SICK PERVERT!!" Screamed Pansy. Draco couldn't help laughing as Pansy ran off. "Will every one please head back to your dormitories." Boomed Professor Dumbledors voice.


	3. The Letter

**Chapter 3**

**The Letter**

Tired and disappointed Draco walked back to the Slytherin common room. Draco didn't notice Crabbe and Goyle walk up next to him until he heard them munching down the last of the cupcakes from the refreshment table. "Where we you Draco, the food was really good," asked Goyle through a mouth full of cupcakes. "I was with a girl," answered Draco. "Oh, who was it?" Asked a Crabbe with a mouth full of brownie, feeling kind of hurt that his friend would rather hang out with some girl instead of him. "I didn't find out," replied Draco with a hint of disappointment in his voice as they walked into their dormitory. "Hey, Draco who was that girl you were with? She was hot," Draco's friend Blaise, asked. "I don't know, she left before I could get her to take off her mask." "Oh that sucks," replied Blaise. "Maybe you'll recognize her Monday, when classes start again."

With that comment Blaise and the rest of the Slytherin boys, except Draco, climbed into their four-poster beds.

Hermione started up the stairs as she heard the large group of Gryffindor students getting close to their common room. She had been thinking about the stranger she met at the ball. As she walked to her bed she saw a folded piece of parchment. Curious as to who sent it to her, she jumped up on her bed, gabbed a pillow, and opened the letter.

Dear Cinderella,

I want to know who you are.

Can you tell me your name?

Ever since you left me standing

Like an idiot in the middle of the

Great Hall, I **_HAVE_** to

Know who you are. Until you tell me

Who you are, I won't tell my name. Write

Back **_NOW!!_**

_Whoa. This guy is desperate. We don't even know each other. I guess I should just write back. I don't want him to be up all night waiting for a freakin' letter. _With that thought Hermione sat down at her desk to respond to the letter

Dear stranger,

How did you know where to send your

Letter? If you know where my room is,

Then you must know who I am. I'm sorry

For leaving, but I had to do something. My

Name is Hermio

Just then Ginny burst into her room. "Hermione?! Who was that guy you were with?!" "Ginny! Don't you know how to knock?" Asked Hermione. "Sorry. It's just you guys look so good together, who was he?" Ginny asked again. " I honestly don't know Ginny. He was really nice. He just sent me a letter though, he sounds like he really has no clue who he was with at the ball. I bet its because I straightened my hair. You, Ron, and Harry are the only ones who saw my hair straightened over the summer."

"Can I read the letter he gave to you?"

"Sure, he sounds kind of pushy though."

Ginny read the letter. "This guy really wants to know who you are. I think we should play with this a little," grinned Ginny with a sparkle of mischief in her eye. "Can I read your response?"

"Uhh, yeah. Its right here. Why do you need it?" Hermione asked as she handed Ginny the letter she had half finished. Ginny read the letter hermione was writing before she interrupted. "Well, umm… what are you looking for?" Hermione asked with a perplexed look on her face. "I'm concocting a plan. I love that word. Concocting, concocting, concocting," before Ginny could say it again, Hermione cut her off. "Ginny! What is your _plan?_ Right now to me, it sounds like your babbling on about a word."

"Sorry, you know, I really think I should have been a blonde," Ginny giggled at her own joke. " What I really was thinking, is that this could be like Pen Pals or something. Only you don't sign your names. I think it would be romantic. Plus a way to get to know someone else. What do you think?" Hermione thought about Ginny's proposal. She wasn't planning on falling in love with a stranger, but she did like the idea of getting to know a fellow student. "I'll try it. But I don't know. I'm not sure I like the thought of writing to a total stranger." "Oh, come on Hermione, its not that bad. It actually sounds fun. I wish I had a secret lover," Ginny said thoughtfully. "He's not my secret lover, I only know his favorite class is potions."

"Oh, so you do like him," Ginny commented slyly. "Well, a little. He was kind of cute."

"Well all the more reason to write to him anonamusly."

"Don't think that this will work, we will definitely recognize each other when class starts next Monday, said Hermione. "You may, you may not. Besides, if any one is going to do the recognizing, it's going to be you. Like you said before, no one has seen you you're your hair straightened."

"I guess your right. When I think about it, nothing will come of this, so why not play around with it?"

"That's the spirit! It's just a silly little thing. Come on! I'll help you rewrite your letter."

After writing for a half hour, the girls decided that the best response would the one that follows:

Dear Charming,

I'm am really sorry about leaving

Right before the last dance. There

Were important things that I needed to

Finish. Before I reveal my name, I want to

Get to know you a little more.

What do you like to do in your spare

Time? What kind of music do you like

To listen to? Who is your favorite band?

From,

Cinderella

"There! It's not the perfect letter, but it doesn't suck. I'll get my owl, and lets

send this thing out!" Ginny said after they completed the letter. "Thanks Ginny. You're a great friend."

"Don't worry about it."


	4. Lost and Unforgotten

**Chapter 4**

**Lost and Unforgotten**

Draco searched the great hall for the girl who had his attentions all weekend. He looked for a girl with beautiful brown eyes, sort of long hair that was brown and very straight. But found no such person. "Damn! Where did she go?" Draco cried to no one in particular. "Who are you talking about?" Asked Blaise as he shoveled eggs, sausage and hash browns onto his plate. When Draco didn't respond, Blaise remembered about the girl at the ball. "Dude, maybe she skipped breakfast. Or she could be sick, don't get mad." "Who said I was getting angry?" "No one, you just seemed like it 'cuz you cussed." "I always do that Blaise! God, sometimes I think you hang out with Potter and Weasley." "Dude, you'll find her sooner or later. It's not like she disappeared."

Blaise was right. She hadn't disappeared. She was sitting with her two best friends who were playing Wizards Chess. She was recently aware of the rumors that were flying around the castle. She had just heard Parvati telling her sister Padma about this girl who had been dancing at the ball with a REALLY hot guy. She told Padma that they were Cinderella and Princes Charming or something. When Hermione heard that, she grinned. "Hermione. You've barely eaten anything," Ron said trying to find what Hermione was looking at. "Hermione! Are you there?" Harry joined Ron who Joined Hermione who was looking up at nothing. Because she was so deep in thought, she couldn't hear a word they said. Finally Ron pinched her. "OOWW!! Ron! That hurt," cried Hermione. "Sorry. We couldn't find what you were looking at, so I pinched you," explained Ron. "Gee, thanks," replied Hermione angrily, "and I wasn't looking at anything. I was thinking intently. Something you can't do Ronald," hissed Hermione. She only called him that when she was going to get really mad or frustrated. "Gee, she must be PMSing or something," Ron whispered to Harry just a little to loud, because the next thing they knew, Hermione screamed left her seat, and left Ron and Harry with blank faces, and half the Great Hall watching them.

With Her eyes down cast, and mumbling something about Ron and his stupidity, she bumped into some one. With out looking up she apologized. "So Granger, have you finally realized I'm better than you?" "Hermione Looked up to see the one person that could only make her feel worse. Draco Malfoy. "I will never realize that you are better than me. Because you aren't."

"You like to think don't you mudblood."

"Malfoy, you only try to piss the shit out of me because you feel insecure." _Beat that malfoy. _Draco just laughed and with a smirk said, " You say that only because I _am_ making you insecure." _He beat it. _"Just get away FROM ME NOW!" " Granger, Granger, Granger. There's no need to shout." "There is when you're around and pissing the shit out of me. So you can just shove it up your ass." "Granger, you don't need to use obscene words," Draco said with a smirk. "Malfoy I need to get to class. Get out my way!" " Go around Granger. I don't move for mudbloods." Hermione just stood there for a second. She didn't want to give him that kind of satisfaction. But before she could think of anything to say she felt Draco push against her. "Bye Mudblood," sneered Draco.


	5. ipods & Harry

**Chapter 5**

**ipods Harry**

Draco reread the letter he received late last Friday night from the girl he couldn't find. "Why does she have to be so difficult? She could have just given me her name." With that in mind he pulled out his quill in parchment and began his letter. He answered all the questions she asked. But yet again he demanded her name.

Dear Cinderella er…girl…what ever your name is,

Why do you have to be so complicated?

My favorite band is Linkin Park. I play guitar

In my spare time. That's all that I can say about myself.

GIVE ME YOUR NAME OR YOU WILL DRIVE ME INSAINE!

Draco didn't want to sign a name or anything. He was too angry. _Why won't she just tell me her name? It's not really a big deal. It's probably one of those things girls do to drive guys mad. I better send this freakin' letter or I wont get an answer at all._ Draco got his owl and told the owl, like before to send it to "Cinderella". He didn't know how the owl knew where to go, but it got the letter to her the first time.

"Acio ipod!" Draco called his ipod from his house. He laughed at the thought of his ipod flying in the air (because he forgot it at home) to come to his room at Hogwarts. After ten minutes, his ipod came sailing towards his room, and through his window and land on his bed. Draco jumped up onto his bed and turned on his ipod. He skipped to the L section of the artist section. He soon found Linkin Park and clicked on it. He then picked his favorite song; Runaway.

Draco was to busy rocking out to hear the knock on his door. Soon Blaise walked in. Draco didn't notice Blaise standing there until Blaise was rolling on the floor with laughter. "WHAT THE FU-CRAP ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Blaise didn't reply, he was to busy laughing his head off. Draco turned red with anger and to his dislike embarrassment. "Dude! How many freakin' times have I told you to knock?"

"Like, a thousand. But this time I did. You just couldn't hear 'cuz you were to busy listening to your _ipod_," Blaise smiled.

He actually obeyed Malfoy's stupid "Knock First" rule. "Well, I didn't answer the door, so that means…" Draco trailed off letting Blaise figure out what the end of his sentence was gonna be. "Keep knocking?" Blaise guessed. "No Blaise! It means go away! It means that I'm not coming to the door." "Ouch. You know how to hurt your best friend don't you?" Blaise made a sad face. "What ever," was what Draco had to say.

"Can I listen to your ipod? Please?" Blaise made the most ridiculous puppy that dogface made Draco laugh as he tossed his ipod over to his friend.

Hermione was as usual busy with her schoolwork. She didn't even notice an owl fly into her room and drop a letter on her bed. But she did hear the thumping noise coming from Draco's room. It sounded like someone was jumping around. She banged on the side of her wall, but the noise wouldn't stop. When she had enough, she jumped up to go bang on his door. She was about to knock on his door when he heard him yelling at Blaise. Hermione snickered. She always thought it was funny when Draco got mad at people.

She started to imagine his dark gray eyes turn even darker. His pale face turn a light shade of red. Then she started to imagine his hot blonde hair fall into his gorgeous eyes. Suddenly she was back into reality. "What am I thinking! I don't like Malfoy! Well he is hot, but that's beside the point! I don't like him," Hermione confirmed to herself. She walked back to her room to find a folded up piece of parchment on her bed.

_Ooh! He must have gotten my letter!_ Hermione opened it without haste. She read the letter once, and then again. He seemed like a pretty decent. He played guitar. She liked that. She didn't think she was being complicated. Sure she wouldn't give out her name till the end of the year. But she wasn't even sure it would last that long. She wondered where it was going to go from here. _Why am I even asking that? It's not like we're going out. _Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Called Hermione. "It's Ginny! Let me in!" Ginny cried out in an

excited tone. Hermione jumped but before she reached the door Ginny let herself in. "Guess what!" Squealed Ginny. Ginny didn't wait for her reply, she began to explain things a mile a minute. "I was just standing out side the dungeons when Harry came up to me and said that I looked really pretty. I blushed and said thanks. Then he commented on the weather. Then he asked me out! Can you believe it?"

Ginny was out of breath. She was so excited that all of a sudden, she started jumping on Hermione's bed. Hermione started to squeal in delight. She knew how much Ginny liked Harry. She also knew how much Harry liked Ginny. She was the one who told Harry which class Ginny had after lunch. She didn't know why he wanted to know but she was glad the reason was to ask Ginny out.

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update! I have been really busy. But I hope you liked this chapter. I love all you reviewers! Keep reviewing! Give me tips, and ideas.


	6. Harry tells Ron

A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I have been really busy; I'm trying to get on the honor role, so yeah. I have been told that I have grammatical errors in my story, so I'll try harder on that. But keep in mind that people don't always talk in correct grammar; I don't want the characters to seem uptight. Thank you for all of your reviews! I love you all. Here's the next chapter. J J J

Chapter 6

Harry headed back to the Gryffindor common room. He was going to tell Ron that He asked Ginny out, and that she said yes. Harry knew Ron might go berserk. Ron was way to overprotective. He started to be that way last year when some dope from Ravenclaw dumped Ginny for some Hufflepuff because she wouldn't go "all the way".

"Caput Draconis," said Harry. The portrait door swung open and Harry stepped in. Harry looked around for Ron. Harry spotted him trying to do the Potions essay that was assigned two weeks ago and was due tomorrow. Harry walked over preparing for the bomb he might set off. "Hey Ron, umm... how's the essay coming along?" Harry thought it might be a good idea to start off a conversation before he brings up Ginny.

"Oh it bloody complicated. It's like an essay the 7th years should have to do," Ron looked utterly confused. Harry struggled not to laugh. "Ron, we are in 7th year," Harry couldn't contain himself. The stupidity of his friend was too funny to ignore. Harry laughed until tears rolled down his face. Ron swore under his breath and tried to concentrate on his essay. When Harry stopped laughing he realized that that might not have been the smartest move.

"So Ron, I hear that Ginny likes some guy, and he asked her out today." Harry watched Ron's face turn red. Harry looked scared. He closed his eyes and waited. Then it came. "WHAT! DID SHE SAY YES?" Ron didn't know what he would do if she said yes. But he would get angrier if she said yes. _Does she want to get hurt AGAIN?_

_Sometimes I don't know what she thinks she's doing. _"Uhh…as far as I know she said yes," Harry replied. "WHY?" Ron couldn't believe that she said yes. "She is just setting herself up for disaster! Does she really think that her new boyfriend's not going to dump her?"

"Hey Ron, chill. Why are you being so overprotective? The only reason she cried so badly was because the guy got what he wanted from her and left. Besides, it's not like I would do that." _There Harry thought. I said it. But maybe he won't catch on. _But Ron did catch the hint. Harry armed himself for war. "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO ASKED HER OUT? TRAITER!" Ron threw a pillow at Harry. Ron was about to chuck his potions book at Harry when Harry said something. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you." "I said, 'Isn't it better that she date me rather then some jerk? At least you know that I wont hurt her."

"You better not hurt her Harry. Or you will suffer the wrath of my potions book" Ron raised his potions book warningly. "Ok, I get it Ron." "Good. 'Cuz BAD things happen when she gets hurt. BAD things Harry. Harry was kind of scared of Ron at the moment, so he said that he wanted to do his homework on his bed.

Ron came up a few hours later. "Harry, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I umm… know uhh how much you like Ginny, so I uhh know you wont hurt her." "Gee thanks Ron. I can tell that came from the heart." "Well, actually Hermione told what to say. Ginny and her came in, and saw me all mad and I told them what happened. Ginny got bloody furious. She ran away. I think to take a walk by the lake.

After Hermione told me what to say she went to find Ginny. "Oh, umm, when did they leave? Should I go talk to Ginny?" Harry asked. Ron noticed that his voice was full of concern. He realized for himself that Harry really cared about Ginny. "Uhh, no she's fine. Look I'm bloody hungry. I haven't eaten for like five minutes! Dinner is starting soon, come on!

A/N: hey! There it was. The 6th chapter. I hope you liked it. I'll try to update within the next few days or so. Keep reviewing! I want to have more review then my friend so keep 'em coming!


	7. Detention

A/N: Hey y'all! Thank you for all of your reviews! I love you all!

Chapter 7 

Detentions and More Letters

Ginny sat staring at her plate. She was so angry with Ron for being so over protective. How come he couldn't mind his own business? Did he constantly have to be the King of Ginny's Life? I mean really, wasn't she sixteen? Isn't that old enough to not have to have a big brother walking you through life?

Hermione decided to let Ginny think. Hermione agreed with Ginny when they were walking around the lake. Ron was being a dumbass about Ginny dating Harry. What was the big deal? Didn't Ron know how much Ginny likes Harry? Didn't he know how long Harry has been meaning to ask her out? Well he obviously didn't.

Just then Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of some one kissing and another person yelling "My eyes, my eyes! They BURN!" Hermione turned her gaze over to Ginny, who was in a huge liplock with Harry. Needless to say the person who was yelling about their eyes was Ron. Hermione could feel the whole student

body's eyes were watching them. Needless to say that the staff was too. Within seconds the whole school was in an uproar. When Harry and Ginny came up for air they noticed every one staring at them and laughing. They both turned bright red.

If it weren't for Ron, they might not have gotten a day of detention for disrupting dinner, and PDA.

**Draco's POV**

I witnessed the most hilarious thing ever! Weasel and Potter came into the great hall and sat with mudblood and Mini Weasel. Right when Potter sat down he and Mini Weasel started making out like crazy, then Weasel started yelling about his eyes burning and Dumbledoor gave them a day of detention for PDA, and disrupting dinner. It was bloody brilliant!

That girl still hasn't written me back that sucks, because I just can't handle not knowing who she is! AARRGG. Blaise just put a galleon in my pudding. Oowww, my tooth hurts. Aarrg. Blaise just listened to my ipod for the last time. Ha ha ha ha ha! That will definitely make him mad.

(a/n: this is so fun!)

Hermione's POV 

Gosh darn it! Why did Ginny and Harry have to start making out. Actually, I'm not sure that we would have gotten in trouble for that. I think it was because Ron was yelling like a maniac about his freaking eyes.

Great. The whole school was laughing at us! I couldn't believe it! And I'm their Head Girl! But what made me the angriest was that the Slytherens stood up and started cheering when Dumbledoor gave us one night of detention! I cannot believe it! AAARRRGGG! I am going to my room. Plus I have to get ahead in my Muggle Studies class. Uuuggg, I cannot believe this.

Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny made their way back from the dungeons. They spent three hours scrubbing cauldrons and alphabetizing potion ingredients, and now their arms were sore. "I am so tired," Ginny said. "Then let me carry you!" Harry said picking her up and twirling her around, while she laughed. Hermione looked over at Ron. He was rolling his eyes.

_At least he's not saying anything. _Just then they reached the Gryffindor common room. "I'll see you guys later, I'm really tired. 'Night." Hermione waved goodbye to her friends. On the way to the Head common room Hermione thought about the Mystery Boy she was writing to. She thought that it was quite exciting to write to some one she didn't know.

When the portrait door swung open she headed straight to bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: ok that was the 7 chappie! I hope you liked it! I'm trying to make my chapters longer. I know that this one was really short. But I'm trying! Keep reviewing! If you review, I'll try to make my chapters longer.


	8. Now they meet Not

A/N: Hey ya'll! I want to thank you for reviewing my story. I also want to thank those who flamed me. They gave me a good laugh. I know that my last chapter wasn't very good, and I want to say sorry. I tried extra hard just for you guys! Please keep reviewing!

Chapter 8 

Hermione sat on top off her bed and thought about the last month. She had been writing to a

Mysterious boy she met at a Masked Ball for about two months, and they just decided they were going

Meet. She was really nervous.

They decided they would meet at the most obvious spot in Hogsmeade. The Three Broomsticks. She thought of their first meeting as a date. They really liked each other and she hoped that they would go out.

Hermione got off of her bed and began to get ready. She went through her clothes. It took two hours, but she found the perfect dress.

Draco was out at quidditch practice. Hey was suppose to be chasing the snitch, but he was to distracted by his thoughts. Suddenly he felt something hit his stomach. The next thing he knew he was falling. He wasn't even scared. He was just falling. Then he hit the ground. Hard. He stifled a cry of pain.

Then he saw Blaise laughing maliciously at him. Draco tried to get up and punch him but he cried out in pain.

He felt like his torso was heavier than Crabbe. When Blaise had finished laughing, he levitated him and started to walk

in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

When Blaise opened the door to the wing, he called Madame Pomfry. She came into the room, took one look at Malfoy and rolled her eyes. "Place Mr. Malfoy here," Madame Pomfry drawled and pointed to a bed. She was far too annoyed with seeing Malfoy come in with a broken arm, or a rib, and one time both legs. Every time it was the same old story.

Blaise would hit the bludger way to hard and knock Malfoy off his broom, and every one would laugh as he fell and hit the ground.

It was a nasty game, Madame Pomfry wanted to take house points from them, but because she wasn't a teacher, she didn't have that authority.

"Ooohh," Draco groaned. "Mister Malfoy! Will you please be quite! I have patients who are trying to recover!" Madame Pomfry said as she walked into the room carrying a vial with a clear liquid in it. "Here drink this and you will be able to walk in a heartbeat. And sure enough he was up and walking out the door the second he drank the potion.

"There," Hermione said as she put her favorite necklace. She looked stunning. She straitened her hair and put on a really nice black dress. She wore black-wedged shoes to go with the dress. The last thing she needed to do was turn the silver heart pendant into a portkey. Once that was finished she pulled on her coat and began to walk to the exit of her common room when she ran into the one person she wished would die. "Walk much Malfoy?" Hermione hissed. "All of the time actually." Draco said coolly. "Just shut-up ferret," said Hermione as she walked out the portrait hole.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Why was mudblood dressed up? She looks hot with her hair straight. Oh shit. What if she is. No, she cant be, she wouldn't be. She wouldn't be mudblood. Mudblood wouldn't be her. Oh shit, am I going insane?

_What the hell was that? Why did Draco look so nice? He looked hot. He is so hot. UCK! Hermione! What are you thinking? Oh crap, I forgot to get a rose! I'll just get one at Hogsmeade. _With those thoughts in mind Hermione felt a familiar tug above her naval as she was lifted off the ground and whisked to Hogsmeade.

About three minutes after Hermione left for Hogsmeade, Draco stepped out onto the moonlit ground. He was hot, and he knew it. He could get any girl he wanted. But it also helped that every girl wanted him. He loved getting what he wanted. He was so used to it that it was a way of life for him. He didn't know anything else. Little did he know, he wouldn't be getting his way that night.

Hermione was so excited! She could hardly contain herself. She had been waiting at the spot they decided to meet at for about five minutes, but to her it seemed like an eternity. She was getting a little hungry so decided to order a snack. Because she was talking to the waitress she didn't notice her mystery man walk through the doors of the Three Broomsticks.

Draco walked through the door of the Three Broomsticks. He looked around, and to his horror, he found Hermione sitting at his table, with a rose. _Oh shit. Oh shit. What the hell is Mudblood doing here at my table? Oh shit. She's Mudblood. Mudbloods her. Oh shit what am I going to do? I gotta get out of here! Oh shit oh shit._

Draco ran out of the Three Broomsticks. Leaving Hermione to wait for some one who wasn't even going to show up.

A/N: hey that was the eighth chapter! I had finished it last night but I for got something and didn't push the save button, so it erased everything I had typed. Uuuggg it sucked. Well I've done my part now its time for you to do yours. Push the review button! J


	9. Breaking the rule

A/N: Ha ha ha ha! Left ya hanging huh? He he, I didn't get that many reviews this time. Oh well. Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 9 

As Hermione sat at her table, she wondered when and if her "date" was going to show up. "Maybe he's just busy, or he forgot. Ugh. Its getting really late, and as Head Girl, I shouldn't even be here," Hermione said with concern.

_I bet he wont show up, I have been here for an hour. This is ridiculous. I cannot believe that I have_

_waited this long._ Hermione got up and left. She didn't realize she had been stood up until her feet hit Hogwarts ground.

"Oh god Hermione, you've been stood up!" Hermione began to cry.

She cried as she made her way back to her common room. She was still crying when she walked through the portrait hole. And to make the matter worse, she found Draco sitting on couch reading a book. She tried to walk to her room without him seeing her face, but he did.

"What's the matter Granger? Did you get stood up? Or did you boyfriends tell you it wasn't working out?" Draco said with a smirk. But he was in a weird way sorry that he had made her cry. "Shut up Draco. I d-don't feel l-like t-talking about i-it," stammered Hermione.

"Why not? No one else is here. So why don't you tell me?" Draco was surprised he asked that. He knew what had

happened. But maybe he could get something he could use against her.

"What do you care?"

"I don't, I just thought you might wanna talk about it."

"I do want to talk about it."

"Then why don't you?" Draco said moving closer to her.

"I will," Hermione said moving closer to him.

"Then do it."

Draco grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a kiss. Hermione's mind was racing. She wanted to pull away, but then again she didn't. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Draco was sort of surprised that she kissed him back; he didn't think she would. But he took advantage of it and put his hand on her face and pulled her in closer.

His licked her upper lip playfully, and she pulled away and giggled. She kissed him again and started walk backward toward the couch. She could feel Draco smiling against her lips. Hermione leaned backwards and laid down on the couch. She dint know what she was doing, but Draco seemed happy with it. Her fingers played with hair, while his hands searched her body.

She moaned softly as he began to lay soft kisses on her neck, and worked toward her color bone. But all of a sudden she connected with reality. She pushed Draco off of her.

"Oh my god! What are YOU- what am I doing? Oh my god."

"I was kissing you, and I believe that YOU kissed ME back."

"I don't know what happened. It all happened so fast. First I was crying, then all of a

sudden we were making out on the couch!"

"You actually kiss pretty well for a Mudblood," Draco laughed.

"Well, uuhh thanks. You kiss really well yourself."

Hermione started to feel uncomfortable. She had just made

out with Draco. Draco Malfoy. And liked it. _What is the world coming to? _

thought Hermione with a sigh.

"Ooh the ferret gets a compliment from the Mudblood."

"You complimented me first! So leave me alone. I need to go to bed."

Hermione went to her room, put on her pajama's and tried to sleep. She hoped that it would all have been a dream when she woke up. Draco on the other hand was still standing in the common room thinking about what had just happened. He hadn't planned on kissing Hermione at all. He felt bad about making her sit and wait for nothing, so he thought he would be nice just that one time.

But he liked how she looked when she was sad. She looked beautiful in that black dress, and her hair straight.

He had to admit to himself he was attracted to her. He was disappointed that Hermione was the girl he met at the

ball, but then again he wasn't. When he thought about it, how could she not have been? After all, what girl would walk

out on Draco Malfoy in the middle of a dance? Not that she knew who he was then, but he knew he looked good.

Hermione couldn't believe it. Draco kissed her. HE kissed HER, and SHE kissed HIM back. What happened? She

Broke the rules. She kissed the enemy. And worst of all she liked kissing the enemy. She liked kissing Draco. That sounded so wrong to her. This was something Harry, and Ron would NEVER find out about, not even Ginny.

A/N: This was the 9th chapter! I hope you liked it! Review review review! J


	10. A Change of Feelings

1Chapter 10

A Change of Feelings

Authors Note: Sorry it's been so long! Like really long! I'm sure I have lost all of my readers by now, and that sux. Anyway, I finally have gotten some new ideas, and every one for the most part will like my story again. I'm sorry if my writing all of a sudden sux cuz I haven't written in a while. Anyway, enjoy!

Draco woke up to the sound of Hermione turning the shower off. He kind of wanted to avoid her, but over night he started to have feelings for her. Maybe they were feelings of apologie (a/n: did I spell that right?), but what ever they were, he knew that if anything were to happen between them, _he _needed to take the initiative. He knew girls, well most girls, and after an incident like last night, most, especially Granger, would be too nervous and embarrassed to talk about it. _Ok, here It goes. _Draco got up and started walking to the bathroom in his silver and green plaid pajama pants. Just as he was going to knock on the bathroom door, it opened and Hermione's face hit Draco's chin. Hermione shrieked and slammed the door shut.

"Open the door Hermione, we need to talk."

"I will, once you go away."

"That doesn't make sense. We can't talk if I go away"

"Wouldn't that be the point?"

Draco was starting to lose his patience. Patience had never been an attribute that he strived to learn, but right now he wish he had a little more of it.

"Granger! Open the door! You're pissing me off!"

"Good! Leave so I can get dressed."

"If I leave and let you get dressed, can we talk after that? I really want to get something behind us."

Just then the door opened. Hermione stepped out of the bathroom and looked straight into his eyes. "You want to get something behind us? Are you serious? This will take ALL day. You have tortured me since I was eleven. You have teased me, embarrassed me, degraded me, insulted my parents, If it weren't for Harry Ron and Ginny, my self esteem would be a freaking negative bazillion! How could I EVER forgive you, let alone put it behind me? Give me ONE good reason why I should give you the time of day Draco, why should I? You are the biggest git that ever lived. You need to take your attitude and your Death Eater robes and shove them, shove them up your ass!"

Draco wasn't sure about what he should say right now. Hermione was the last person in the world who would say something like that. It wasn't that horrible, but he still felt hurt. All he was trying to do was make amends, and she went all 'back in your face' on him. He looked up at Hermione and said, " I guess that means I should go now."

"Yeah it does," Hermione said poisonously.

With that he turned around and started walking back to his room. When he walked down the hall, Hermione's heart fell. Why was she feeling like this? Certainly she didn't feel sorry for him after all he had done to her.

**Draco's Point of View **(like a journal thingy if I hadn't made that clear)

I don't know what to say. I have NEVER been hurt by a girl. Now look at me, I'm going all emotional and crap. Maybe I should just give up. Wait, what am I saying? Me, Draco Malfoy, give up? Hell no! I just need to show her I have changed. Hhmmmm, maybe I should do some, tweaking...

Dear No Show,

hey, I waited for you. But you didn't come.

What happened? I got all dressed up and waited for you

for hours. Did something happen?

Well today after I got out of the shower, my roommate came

to talk to me, and I hit him in the chin with my forehead.

He wanted to talk about something that happened between

us last night, but I became super-bitch and said almost

everything I have ever wanted to say to him. And you know what?

I feel awful. I'm not like this. I never say stuff like that. I, I am

completely disappointed in myself. I usually have patience and

listen to everyone. To some degree at least. I have this one friend

who, I just can only listen to him for so long, you know? He he.

Write me back ok? Thanks

lurv,

the One Who Waited

Hermione took her owl (a/n: I know I never said anything about her having an owl, sorry!) out of it's cage, petted it's head then tied her letter to it's leg and sent it out the window. She wanted to watch it and see where it went, but she liked not knowing who it was she was talking to, having someone to talk to. Who ever it was she was writing to was really down to earth. They knew everything about each other. Everything but their names that is. Hermione laid down on her bed.

She didn't have to wait more then ten minute when her owl flew back into her room with a letter tied to it's leg. The grey bird landed on her desk, and cooed. Hermione sat up and walked over to her desk. She put her bird on her shoulder, it's grey fluffy body covering half of her face. She opened the letter with anticipation. She was slightly surprised by it's contents.

Dear Mystery Girl,

I'm so sorry about last night. I was in the middle of

something that I couldn't get out of. Nothing happened I'm

ok. About your roommate, maybe he deserved what was said

to him, and I'm sure you weren't "super-bitch". That's just

not who you are. We have been talking for a few months,

and I don't think that you are capable of hurting anyone.

I have a friend who I can barely listen to also. He's not stupid,

but he just doesen't act smart; does that make sense? Well

I'll talk to you later.

– Mystery Man

Draco's Point of View

When I read Hermione's letter, I couldn't believe what she had said. She was sorry. She actually seemed upset. I can take advantage of this! All I need to do is become her friend, then fall in love with me. Then we will meet, as letter friends or what ever, and she will fall in love with me all over again! It's brilliant. Wait...love? I want her to love me? Could I be in love with Grang– er, Hermione?


End file.
